Graying Vision
by BrokenButStillStanding
Summary: To an outsider it would look like Gray didn't like Juvia, sure she annoyed him sometimes with all her "Gray-sama"-ing but he cared about her, and would do anything to make sure she never scared him like that again M for implied rape. Not suitable for younger viewers, I do not own Fairy Tail


Three days.

That was how long it took Gray before he went after Juvia. All the other guild members assured him he was being paranoid, lots of people didn't come back straight away from a mission, but Gray ignored them. To an outsider it would look as if Gray didn't like Juvia, sure she annoyed him sometimes with all her "Gray-sama"-ing but just as with any other team member when it came down to it he would do anything for her. So that's how it became that he was headed towards a small village in the middle of nowhere to check on the bluenette. Juvia ALWAYS came straight back to the guild after a job, which was why it seemed odd to him that she had not returned from what should have been a simple job. She has gone to help a small village taken care of a bandit problem, she really did enjoy helping people. If there was one thing Gray admired about Juvia, it was her heart, it was never about the jewel to her and he liked that. He approached the biggest building in the small village and knocked loudly on the door, intending to ask where Juvia had gone when it opened. A short, fat man was staring up at him

"You must be from Fairy Tail. Took you long enough, these bandits are getting out of hand" he said as he motioned for Gray to come in. The ice Mage frowned

"You mean no one came?" He questioned the man. In return Gray got an odd look from the fat man

"Are you insane, boy?" He asks with a scoff "no one has been here for years, except you that is"

The bad feeling in the pit of Gray's stomach grew larger as he took direction from the man, whom showed him where the bandits were coming from. As Gray traveled further down the dusty road he began to feel sick, sick that maybe something was wrong. All of a sudden he really missed her, the way she called him Gray-sama, the way she would hang onto his every word, how she would refer to herself in third person, all the things he found annoying before. He would never complain about her crush on him again if it meant he could find her safe and unharmed.

...

The bandits had been easy work. After scouring the campsite for any sign of his guildmate and turning up empty he turned to leave when he noticed something odd. In the post of the bandit leader's tent there was a carving. It looked liken an diamond, and in the middle was a circular shape that sank into the wood a bit. Gray felt around the circle until he found the edge, pulling it up like a handle he heard a thump behind him and when he tuned he saw a hatch he had not noticed in the bark of a tree pop open. He peered down at a set of rotting steps. 'If Juvia is anywhere, I bet it's here' Gray thought to himself as he began his descent, carefully avoiding the especially rotten stairs. As he made it to the bottom he began a silent chant in his head.

"Be safe be safe be safe.." He mumbled to himself, unsure of who it was aimed at,himself or Juvia. When Gray got to the bottom of the stairs he followed the damp earthy walls to a large room. His breath caught in his throat. She was there alright. There were two steel cuffs around her wrists, hanging limply in the air. She wore a pair of dirty and bloodstained underwear and the rest of her was littered with bruises and bite marks. Gray's mind went blank for a split second before absolute fury took over. Within seconds he set into motion

"Ice-make: floor!" He shouted as the floor became a slippery ice rink around him, causing the four bandits that had previously been lounging around the room to slip and slide in what would have been humorous if Gray hadn't been so furious

"Ice-make: Ice Bringer!" He roared as the two familiar ice blades appeared in his grasp. Sure, there were more effective ways of taking them out but Gray wanted nothing more than to make them suffer. He didn't have time to think rationally as he sliced the blades in an x motion, decapitation every single bandit in sight. He panted, partially from anger and partially in exhaustion from fighting an entire camp, as his blood pounded in his ears. NO ONE touched one of his guildmates. As his breathing evened out he turned to face Juvia. He crossed the room rapidly, breaking the locks on her chains with ice, and caught her as she fell to the ground. He scrambled to get his shirt off, being the only thing he could think of to cover her up, and pulled it over her head.

"Gray-sama" she whispered. She stared blankly at him as he knelt with her in his arms.

Gray was surprised. He'd expected her to scream, to cry, to beat him within an inch of his life, but not this...this Juvia was foreign to Gray and it scared him, the deadly calm and blank woman in front of him was worrying him. He snapped out of his trance and scooped her into his arms, ignoring her wince as he carried her up the stairs and through the camp towards home. As he walked with her he felt a raindrop on his forehead, he looked up at the rapidly graying sky and then back to the woman in his arms. Her eyes were scrunched shut and she had her face partially buried in his chest as he felt silent teardrops hit his stomach.

When they retuned Gray barely had time to blink before Juvia was torn from his grasp and rushed to a medical room, leaving him to answer the hard questions

"What the fuck happened to her?!" Natsu demanded

Gray sat down and slowly shrugged "I- I don't know"

...

It turns out Gray didn't have to have all the answers. Juvia answered for him. Its turns out she had been accosted on the road by a couple of men, and when she refused they seemed to go away. Out of nowhere she felt something hit her head before everything went black. When the bandits had undressed her and discovered her Fairy Tail guild mark they became even more vicious and did unspeakable things to her before Gray arrived. She had only been 1 mile outside the town when she was kidnapped and repeatedly mentioned to Lucy that her lack of awareness was unforgivable. Two days later she was allowed to have visitors and Gray was the first one in. Instead of wasting time with words he didn't know how to say, the man just pulled her into a strong embrace and rested his head on top of hers.

To am outsider it would look like Gray didn't like Juvia, sure she annoyed him sometimes with all her "Gray-sama"-ing but he cared about her, and would do anything to make sure she never scared him like that again


End file.
